Lee Fletcher, Reporting for Duty
by Coralsolstice
Summary: Lee Fletcher's memories of being head counselor. Mentions of Will, Michael (a bit more than the others), Kayla, and Austin.


**Michael just seems like the kind of guy you'd feel like punching even if he just looked at you. I know a couple of guys like that. My personal headcanon is that Will comes from a poor background, and Michael is filthy rich. And Will can't handle the snobbishness.**

**'Dan' is just a random name I got off the top of my head. He's supposed to be the head counselor before Lee.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lee Fletcher remembered the time Dan had said he was leaving and asked him to be head counselor. Well, ordered. He'd begged and pleaded for his predecessor to not renounce the position.

"You know I have to go to college," Dan had said, "Cabin 7 needs someone here full time."

And still Lee had tried to pass it on to one of his siblings, all of whom had gotten away on the grounds that they were younger.

He remembered the mess in his first year as head counsellor very clearly. Too clearly. Half his cabin got in an all out war with Connor and Travis over practice time in the archery range. Connor and Travis hadn't really wanted it, they just wanted to stir up some trouble.

And then a stray clump of mud had hit an Ares camper in the face. Things had gone downhill from there. Severely.

After getting extra strawberry picking duty (which everybody _destested_) for the whole cabin, Lee had gone down to the beach to just hold his head in his hands for a while. And so he'd missed the arrival of his new half-brother, Will Solace to Camp. Not that he knew Will was his half-brother yet, anyway.

Will had the same blond hair and blue eyes nearly all of the Apollo cabin had, and so everyone knew that he was a son of Apollo. Nobody told him though. The poor kid would be heartbroken if he didn't get claimed, and had to spend his life in the Hermes cabin when he knew his brothers and sisters were elsewhere.

That was one thing Lee had to give his father credit for, though. He always claimed his kids. Lee himself had been claimed on the fifth day of Camp. Will beat the record, getting claimed on his fourth.

The kid's face had been so ridiculously happy; Lee felt like punching him. This aggression was in no way connected to his recent failure as head counselor in which the Athena cabin had nearly burned down, oh no. Even if he was getting sick of kitchen duty. At least now Will would be there to help them. Even if he technically hadn't been involved.

Things started looking up in Lee's second year as head counselor. He'd finally got the hang of it, and was managing to break up fights before they got out of hand. He'd also gotten pretty good at scheduling activities and sorting out timing disputes.

His newest sibling Michael, was just a couple of years younger than him, making him the second oldest in the cabin. Didn't stop him from acting like a five year old though. The guy had been spoiled rotten by a rich mother. He and Will got into fights a lot.

A lot being an understatement. They fought over the simplest things. Like who had taken whose arrows (they were all the _same_, for Zeus's sake); why was he sitting in _my _bunk; why the heck was he reading _my _comic; no you can't ask to borrow that, how dare you speak to me; why do you _exist?_

Lee managed to stop them before they broke out the short range weapons though. Except that one time, but it had only been a minor injury, and Michael could hide the scar well enough. It was not in a place he generally displayed to the public.

As much as complained, Lee actually enjoyed taking care of his dysfunctional family. And it wasn't all _that_ dysfunctional.

Kayla, bless her, was the sweetest little girl he'd ever come across. She was the youngest in the cabin, and everyone absolutely doted on her. You'd think she knew how to charmspeak, judging by the amount of favors her older siblings gave her. And she was an amazing shot, nearly as good as Lee and Michael. She could probably hit a fly on the opposite wall if she gave it her all.

Austin was the second youngest, but he was a prime target for bullies; with his lanky frame and meek posture. He'd often come back to the cabin with some bruise or the other. And then Will and Michael would set out on a manhunt, revenge for Austin being the only thing they agreed on. Lee had had to use tranquilizer arrows once.

Lee would never mention it to Dan in his emails, but he didn't regret becoming head counselor at all. In fact, he was quite content with it.

It was in his second year that Lady Artemis had been kidnapped. And so he'd ended up showing Nico di Angelo around and making sure nobody actually went through on their threats to burn him and his mythomagic cards. Not to say he didn't feel like doing it himself sometimes. The kid's questions could get annoying after a while.

("Why do you squint when you're aiming?" "How come Will is taller than you?" "Are you really older?" "How come you don't have a girlfriend?" "Is something wrong with you?")

The Battle of the Labyrinth had occurred in his third year as counselor, and he'd ended up as one of the names recited during the funeral. He just couldn't understand what had happened. One second he was fighting, worrying that he'd run out of arrows, and the next he was in the Underworld, blinking with surprise. Did ghosts blink?

He'd spoken with Nico di Angelo a few months later, dragged a touch unwillingly from Elysium. The poor kid had looked terrible, all tired and worn out, and probably needed someone to talk to. The first thing Lee had asked about was his cabin. Nico had seemed a bit miffed, but Lee couldn't have cared less.

Would Michael survive a week as counselor? Would he and Will burn down their cabin, or one of the other cabins? Would they set a _demigod _on fire? Would Austin be able to stop them? Poor little Kayla would probably be terrified. Oh gods, what if Michael tried to give Will a scar to match his own?

Now that was something he'd pay to see. Michael and Will fighting. Not the scar. That would be creepy.

Most people would say they were glad, being free of responsibility. Not Lee. He didn't mind the occasional break, but being dead was a bit too long for his taste. Not to mention the mother-hen attitude he seemed to have developed.

Lee Fletcher hadn't wanted to be head counselor. But now he was glad that he had been.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. :D**


End file.
